


The Marked Star

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fantasy, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sansa is 12 years old
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	The Marked Star

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa is 12 years old

What would mother say, Sansa thought to herself. She clutched the small basket close to her chest as she crossed the castle courtyard. Sansa herself felt she was becoming a woman, surely not just a child any longer as her sister was. But also not quite yet at her brothers’ status. Their years above her would need to be earned in time.

A breath hitched as she approached the perimeter. Not daring to go any further. She wanted to lob the contents, to turn and walk away. She’d have done it. But she held her ground, waiting for a signal, a sign. None came. She frowned and edged closer, leaning against the wall, peeking through a narrow gap. “Hello?”

Silence save for the light nighttime breeze met her. Sansa sighed and turned, gazing to the gate. She couldn’t exit without squeezing through a tiny gap. It’d be impossible to play off if she was discovered. But curiosity was too persistent and compelling to refuse. She dashed, her feet flitting against the ground. With slight hesitation and a glance over her shoulder she made her move. A groan as she felt her little chest tightly pressed by the post as she eased through the opening.

Outside she exhaled and rubbed her tight chest lightly, clutching the basket tighter as she began to walk. Remaining close to the outer wall. The sudden wave of noise, a crashing roar had her almost jump. Her eyes widened as she felt the impact of the distant strike. Rooted to the spot, she paled.

Thor stood and watched as the thick tree careered to the ground and landed with a hail of risen dust. Felling a single large tree would suffice to provide him with enough materials for the night. He required it despite his superhuman stature he wasn’t immortal. A strange land also brought with it myriad new threats more than promises.

A forest however was familiar ground in most any realm. He had stalked it before choosing the right behemoth to topple. None appeared unusual, no living or enchanted beings residing within or around them. His gaze lingered on the wooden carcass and his grasp around mjolnir remained firm.

Sansa crept forward, she was getting further away from safety, no one would believe her if she claimed she’d wandered so far on a hunch. A curious sound and she had to see it for herself. If she was concerned the guards could no, should have been alerted. She was after all a young maiden, unarmed, untrained. A shake of her head as she sighed. She set down the basket and clung to herself. Wary of punishment from her parents and mockery from Arya. Once again hitting a wall but this time unsure how she could overcome it. The rolling landscape before her was far too broad to choose a direction.

Within the depths of the forest, Thor was assured he could summon lighting at will and despite the dry, cool night it wouldn’t draw attention. His arm sharply ascended, clouds gathered and Sansa once again jolted as the rumbling preceded the power flash. Diving for clever, a whimper as her arms wrapped over her head. The event subsided after a moment, she remained in place on the ground. Tension riddled and fearful.

Slowly regaining her breath, easing herself to her feet. The teen crept forward, moving straight and hoping it was the right approach.

Thor’s large hands firmly drove each stake into the ground, forming a sufficiently sized skeleton of a tent, he now was appreciating the climate. How long he would make camp would depend on what else he could find. A cover would be necessary, for concealment rather than comfort.

Sansa made her approach with heavy steps and sharply held breaths. Only to gasp as her gaze landed upon the man. A muscular, dense figure. He struck his palm against thick wooden columns, burying them within the earth with a rapid yet methodical motion. Assured she’d been noticed she tried to silence herself once again.

Thor remained oblivious, his strikes continuing, his gaze occupied by the growing structure. Even considerations of how he’d come to be here had fallen aside, no longer a concern when he required presence in the present.

Sansa ventured forward and lowered herself to the ground, trying to reduce her shadow too. Kneeling as she walked, a faint groan as her long legs stiffened from being tightly bent. As she made her way closer she stopped, the basket placed down and she stood up. Her eyes couldn’t meet the tall man’s. She craned her neck and spoke meekly. “Hello, sir.”

Thor was surprised by the sudden appearance yet he only paused before tending to another stake. His expression didn’t shift, no warmth or welcome behind him. “Greetings.” Sansa gestured clumsily to the ground. “I’ve heard you out here...I thought you were hungry?” He frowned then looked down, gaze running over the covered basket. A kind gesture that began to soften him. “And you have come alone?” But a lingering sharpness to his tone.

She balked but quickly nodded, stammering through her response. “Y-yes, I did, n-no one else was awake.” A large hand rested on her shoulder, a smile appeared. “I will take you at your word.” She then whispered faintly. “Sansa. Sansa Stark.” For a moment Thor frowned, he considered a question then declined to say it. Rather he grasped her shoulder with a light hold. “Sansa Stark, Thor Odinson.” Seeing no flicker of recognition on her face, he let go then moved to stand beside her before grasping the basket.

Sansa felt her cheeks flaring up, her body tensed again as her lips quivered. “It’s not much, just everything I could quietly take.” A light laugh, Thor moved aside the covering, his gaze took in the small spread within. “Your light fingers have done good work, Sansa. But I insist we share this. To new friendship.”

She could have fainted. The offer was right before her, yet she knew that to agree would raise the risk of discovery, her new friend too could be worse off. Shaking her head slowly her tone weighted with sadness. “No, I can’t. Not tonight.” Though Thor appreciated her gesture, that she was now departing so soon did give him a share of sadness also. He retained his smile and gave another light touch to her shoulder. “Perhaps another time we can find a more suitable place to meet.” A smile of her own, she quickly nodded, the promise already setting her mind into work for a better plan.

The following morning at breakfast, alone. Sansa had feigned feeling unwell so she could buy more time in her bedroom to piece together a map. She would need to pass it along to Thor as he likely would need directions. She knew her surroundings well, better now. Consulting the tomes and scratching down page after page, it had been tiring work. She slumped over the table as she ate. Exhaustion outpacing her excitement. In her head she also wondered how she could successfully meet him again. Dispatching a raven to someone who lived in the forests wouldn’t work, Thor may even ignore or shoo away the messenger. A sigh, she pushed away the unfinished bowl.

Her mind then ran through which of her brothers she could entrust to accompany her, yet who could be relied upon not to tell the others. Robb was far too serious, so much like father. He’d never agree but might be swayed to look the other way. Theon could be easily convinced yet Sansa knew he could turn and claim ignorance of everything, bravery wasn’t his strongest suit. As for Jon she wasn’t sure. He could refuse to even hear of her odd request or he may go along until jumping to a wild assumption.

Sansa crossed the room and exited quietly, she had made her mind up. She was going alone and doing it now. Hastily returning to her bedroom, gathering the tightly bound collection of notes, she hid then beneath her cloak then slipped it on. A sharp inhale. She turned and crept downstairs. Leaving through a back door, she tread quickly across the soft ground. A smile showed as she felt a thrill from it all. Their next encounter would be far more enjoyable, at ease. Somewhere she wouldn’t feel penned in.

Thor sat on the ground and let his mind wander, he was grateful for the rations. Certainly an interesting set of delicacies that may have been modest fore in this realm. Young Sansa had made such an impression. Her enthusiasm was a bright spot, a part of him was also wary. She may be of little risk of harm to him but he could cause her danger. Eyes snapping open, the whistling breeze had roused him. The faint creaking of branches also ringing out. After a long moment Thor returned to his meditative state.

In the day time traversing the grounds was easier to see but lacking landmarks Sansa felt her heart thudding within her chest. She was sure she was heading in the right direction, again. Straight as possible, no turning or stepping around obstacles. Nothing seemed amiss, yet in the full light of day her doubts became cloudier.

As she ventured deeper, she felt confident that she was far enough from home she could shout and not be overhard. She cupped her hands to her mouth and bellowed best she could. “Thor!” The voice bounced and faded but still reached him, a narrow smile as he thrust mjolnir overhead and took flight. Thor came to land several feet from Sansa, the dust cloud kicked up, dissipated as he landed on his feet and lowered the hammer.

Her eyes wide and mouth agape, she took a long moment to find herself again. Reaching under her cloak, she murmured as she presented her text maps. A smile as Thor took hold, both hands holding the papers as he read through it. Sansa looked down and then back up. “I can’t stay long again.” He met her gaze, an understanding look. “Yes of course, we shall find one another at a better time and place, Sansa.”


End file.
